Kingdom of Clee
Kingdom of Clee Clee was the second son of Ballarus and overall third child in the family. Clee was a very proud and energetic individual, taking great pride in the founding of his kingdom, yet still devoting himself to the empire as a whole. As the story goes, Clee was the driving force in the founding of the empire and leader in the negotiations to establish a group of universal laws. Clee was the first of the seven children to die, though the circumstances of his death are heavily debated. The Kingdom of Clee reflects his beliefs that one should take pride in what they do, and even further incorporating his favorite hobby of hunting into the everyday life of his people. The location of the Kingdom of Clee made hunting ideal as it featured a diversity of rare and interesting animals. The Kingdom of Clee is located to the east of Hine, bordering the Kingdom of Fueir to the southeast and the Kingdom of Colisa to the north. Out of all the kingdoms, Clee's government is considered the most democratic, though tied with the Kingdom of Trivate, chiefs first being elected by the townspeople before being sent to the capital city of Coors to be reviewed. Most individuals in the kingdom believe that true work and justice are the keys to being able to sustain their kingdom for eternity, even going as far as to declare that they have the best kingdom for the people. Clee's main export is treated meats, iron, and silk. For the most part Clee's history has been free of conflict with Hine, as they are most reflective of the principles of Hine, though there have been a few conflicts concerning the Kingdom of Sept. Militarily Clee is considered be the middle-most power of the empire, spending less time prioritizing military power over the desire to prioritize the enhancement of quality of life. Clee was considered the breaking point of the Great Upset as the lineage of Clee had expired due to infertility and inbreeding. With no decedent of Clee to represent the government, things were thrown into chaos almost immediately. For the first time, a revolution had broken out between citizens of Clee and the government, with many citizens refusing to abide by any of the commands given by the government. The government had attempted to seize the opportunity of civil upset to achieve total power much against the original will of Clee. This resulted in total failure, with soldiers completely abandoning their positions en-mass, the government had no forces in which to achieve power creating a rapid collapse within the period of three weeks. Never having foreseen the collapse of Clee, Hine had created an emergency conference to discuss the fate of the Kingdom of Clee, though the other kingdoms had other ideas. Raiding parties sponsored by various kingdoms had been sent out in order to salvage the resources of the once great kingdom, leading to the starting part of the campaign